Spirited Hearts
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: Simply put, this is Spirited Away done with Kingdom Hearts characters. Flames will be used to make smores. NOW COMPLETED!
1. The Spirit World

Spirited Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Spirited Away. I am only using these ideas for my story.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Spirit World

* * *

14-year old Kairi Ogino sighed as she lifted her head out of the bouquet of cherry blossoms her friend had given her. On the top of the bouquet, was a note that read:

_To Kairi, _

_Hope you have a good time at your new house. I'll miss you lots. _

_Your Friend, _

_Selphie _

"Why do we have to move anyway?" she whined. "I liked it better at my old house."

Her mother, Aerith Ogino, looked at her, saying, "Now honey, we've been over this a hundred times. Your father got a new job, and we have to move closer to it."

"Oh look, Kairi," said her father Leon Ogino. "There's your new school. Doesn't it look neat?"

Kairi just peered out the window and stuck out her tongue. She then lay back on the seat, only to leap up again.

"Mom, mom! My flowers are dying!" She moaned.

"I told you not to smother them like that," her mother told her. "We'll put them in a vase of water when we get to our new house."

"Great. I finally get a bouquet, and it's a goodbye present." She complained, slumping back in her seat.

"Your father got you a rose for your birthday last year, remember?" her mother said.

"Yeah, just one. One is hardly a bouquet." Kairi replied. She sat back and stared out the window.

Outside, she saw several small stone buildings on the ground. "What are those things?" she asked. Her mother looked out her window.

"Those are shrines. People say that little spirits live there." she replied. Kairi turned to look back out the window, then blinked. She swore that she saw a small figure moving in the buildings. But when she blinked again, it was gone.

_Maybe it was nothing, she thought. _Then, the car suddenly lurched to a halt. Kairi's father leaned out the window and glanced at the road ahead, which was nothing more than a rough stone path that led into a wooded grove.

"Did I take a wrong turn?" he asked.

"Dear, you always get us lost!" said her mother.

"No, look," said Kairi's father, pointing. "There's our house! See? It's the blue one to the left. This road must lead to it."

He started up the car again, and drove up the path. As the car rolled along, they noticed the road became very bumpy, and Kairi was jostled around in her seat. Glancing out the window, she noticed an odd little statue just amongst the trees.

Suddenly, the car stopped with a screech. Kairi got up and peered out her window. They had stopped in front of a large red wall that had a huge doorway in the middle. In front of the car was a small statue, like the one Kairi had seen in the woods, except half of it was covered in moss. Her dad opened the door and climbed out.

"Dear, don't get out of the car," Kairi's mother said. But her father ignored her, as he inspected the gateway.

"I wonder where this leads," he said. Kairi's mom got out and walked over to him.

"We can't just go exploring," she said. "What about the movers?"

"They can wait, and besides, they have a key." he replied. Then the two of them started walking into the tunnel.

"Kairi, are you coming?" her mom called over her shoulder.

"No! I'm not!" she shouted.

"Fine, you can just stay with the car. We'll be back in a few minutes." Kairi just stood there for a moment, then climbed out of the car and ran after them.

"Wait for me!" she shouted.

When she got into the tunnel, she latched on to her mother. "Don't grab my arm so hard, you'll make me trip," her mother whispered.

Their walk took them into a large room that had benches in neat rows. Sunlight streamed out of a multicolored window and cast a red, blue, green, and yellow reflection next to a water fountain.

"What is this place?" asked Kairi.

"I think it's a train station," said her father. "Listen!" Sure enough, they could hear the sound of a train rumbling past. The trio continued walking, until they came out to a huge green field that had statues scattered here and there.

"I knew it," said Kairi's father. "Look!" they all turned to see a clock tower. "This place is an abandoned amusement park." Her father continued. They made lots of these in the early 1900's, but then the market went bad, so they stopped building them." He and Kairi's mother then started walking across the field.

"Where are you going?!" she yelled. "You said we were only going to look for a few minutes!" she yelled.

"Come on! Where's your sense of adventure!" called her father.

"I think I left it at our old house!" she yelled sarcastically. "Come on, let's go!" but her parents didn't listen. "Wait for me!" she yelled. As they walked, they saw a group of buildings on top of a hill. In front of it, were a group of rocks with a trickle of water in the middle.

"Looks like they were planning to put a river here," said Kairi's father. He paused and sniffed the air. "Do you smell that? Maybe they're still open."

"Come on Kairi!" called her mother.

"Coming!" shouted Kairi, as she struggled to climb across.

After a time, the three of them reached a dog-like statue sitting on a

walked through the town brightly colored buildings, which seemed well kept.

"That's strange, they're all restaurants," muttered Aerith.

"Hey! Over here! I think I found it!" called her father. Kairi and her mother ran over to the spot where he was, in front of a booth, stocked high with food.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" her father called. "Hmm, no one's there. Oh well." he took a plate and went over to a stack of food. Kairi's mother sat down and took some food.

"What are you doing?! We could get in trouble!" Kairi shouted.

"Don't worry, you've got Daddy here, " said her father, loading up several plates. "I have money, credit cards, checks, we can just pay them when they get back."

"Mm! Kairi! You've got to try this!" exclaimed her mother, having already stared on some of the food.

"No! Let's go!" shouted Kairi, but her parents ignored her.

Kairi gave up, and decided to explore the amusement park. She soon came across a large bridge. At the end of it, was a tall red building with pagoda-style rooftops. A large flag fluttered in the breeze, and a stream of smoke flowed from a tall smokestack.

_A bathhouse? _She wondered. Suddenly, a train whistle caught her attention. Kairi walked to one side of the bridge and watched a train rumble across the tracks below.

Suddenly, she felt a presence. She looked up and saw a boy about her age with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and blue shorts. The two of them stared at each other, before the boy spoke up.

"You shouldn't be here, " the boy said, then began to push her across the bridge. "Hurry, before it gets dark. You have to get to get to the other side of the river. I'll distract them so they won't go after you." and with that, he turned and ran back to the building.

Kairi ran a short distance, then stopped and muttered, "What's the matter with him?"

She then ran over to the booth where her parents were still eating. The area was a mess, but she didn't notice that.

"Mom! Dad! Stop eating! We've gotta get out of here!" she shouted, but her parents didn't seem to hear her. "Are you listening?! Come on!!" her father looked up at her, and she was shocked to realize her father, as well as her mother, had turned into a pig! Suddenly, a figure leaned out of the shadows and struck the pig that had once been her father. The creature squealed and fell over.

Kairi screamed and ran away. As she tore through the streets, she noticed dark shapes moving here and there. But no one seemed to see her. Kairi ran to the edge of the amusement park…only to end up plunging into a large body of water that went up to her waist.

_Water?!_ She yelped mentally.

Quickly, she ran back to the shore. Kairi peered at the lights from the other side of the huge river that glinted off the water.

"This has got to be a dream…" she whispered, then she crouched on the ground muttering, "Come on, come on! Wake up!"

Suddenly, she looked up at her hands, only to find that they were clear! "AH! I'm see-through!" Kairi exclaimed, rubbing her hands furiously.

Suddenly, a loud thump caught her attention. She looked up to see a large ferry docking nearby, and several odd figures emerging from it. Some resembled

Scared and confused, Kairi ran away in fright. A few minutes later, the boy found her crouched beside a wall.

"Don't be afraid," he said, and reached into his pocket and pulled out a red pill. "Here, eat this," he told her. But Kairi was hesitant, remembering what happened to her parents. "Don't worry, you won't turn into a pig," he said, as if reading her thoughts. "I put a spell over it."

Yet Kairi flailed about, until she realized her arms were sticking through the boy, who didn't seem frightened.

"Here," he said, inserting the pill into her mouth, "Now chew and swallow." Kairi obliged. "There now," he said. "That wasn't so bad, now wasn't? And look!" he put his hand against hers, and it didn't go through.

Suddenly, her leaned over her. "Get down," he whispered. The boy looked up to see a huge black crow fly overhead. When it left, the boy whispered to her, "It's not safe here. If Maleficent finds you, she'll turn you into an animal, and you'll never be able to rescue your parents." Kairi blinked, wondering how he knew of her parent's plight.

"Maleficent?" she asked.

"She's the witch who rules the bathhouse," the boy explained. He looked around. "It's not safe here," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her, but she stayed put.

"My legs are stuck! I can't get up!" Kairi whined.

The boy leaned down and whispered, "By the wind and water within me, release her. Now get up," he said. Kari obliged, and found she could stand.

Without another word, the boy grabbed her hand and ran off. They dashed down a set of steps, through a meat locker, and into a pigpen full of pigs. Kairi briefly wondered if her parents were here, before she was pulled away. They stopped at the bridge that led to the bathhouse. Up ahead, she could hear the chatter of creatures talking, and the sounds of strange-looking ladies greeting the visitors.

"Now," they boy instructed her, "I cast a spell so no one will see you. So don't breath or the spell will break." Kairi did so, and they began to cross the bridge. She found it increasingly hard to keep holding her breath.

Soon, they were almost at the end of the bridge. But before she could get there, a black creature in a helmet with a tattoo shaped like a heart with an 'X' on it ran up to them, shouting, "Master Kyuten! You're back!"

Kairi was so surprised she let out her breath.

The shadow creature stopped, and exclaimed, "What? A Human?!"

Immediately, the bridge was alive with panic. The boy held up his hand, and the creature hovered there, motionless.

Then, with amazing speed, he took off, and opened a door in a wall across the other side. The shadow creature hung in the air for a moment, then fell to the ground with a thump.

Later, Kairi and the boy sat behind some bushes, listening to the panicked shouts of the creatures.

"I didn't hold my breath all the way," Kairi wailed.

"No, you did very well," the boy reassured her. "Now, here's what I want you to do." He put his hand on her head, and began to speak. "After I go in, head to the back side of the bathhouse and go down the steps. Go through the boiler room, and talk to Cloud the boiler man. Ask him for a job, and NO matter what, don't let him turn you away. If you get a job here, then not even Maleficent will be able to touch you. Got that?"

Kairi blinked, since she had seen it all in her head. "I- I think so," she said.

"Good." as the boy, turning to leave. "And good luck, Kairi."

Kairi blinked again. "How'd you know my name?" she asked.

"I've known you ever since you were a little girl." the boy replied. "Oh, and by the way, my name's Kyuten." The boy walked up to the door and opened it.

"Master Kyuten!" exclaimed a voice. "Maleficent wants to see you!"

"Yeah, yeah it's about my mission, right?" the boy took off his sandals and took them inside.

Kairi hid behind the bushes for a minute before gathering her courage and heading towards the direction of the boiler room.

* * *

NEW Author's notes: It's been a few years since I made this parody, and I was thinking of going back and change a few things. For instance, Sora's "new name" is Kyuten, another word for sky. I might change Kairi's, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, ideas and suggestions are welcome.


	2. Aburaya

Disclaimer: (Sigh) I own nothing, so don't sue me. Also, this fic doesn't follow the movie exactly, so there's no need to get mad.  
  
Chapter 2: Aburaya  
  
After Kama left, Kairi walked through the door and climbed down the steps. It was rough going, but she continued. Suddenly, one of the steps she was on broke, and she raced down the remaining steps, screaming all the way, until she ran smack dab into a wall. Rubbing her nose, she looked up quickly as a nearby window opened, and a frog -man leaned out to blow a stream of smoke. Sure that no one had seen her, Kairi continued on her way. Soon, she reached the door to the boiler room. Carefully, she opened it and went inside. The boiler room looked like any you would see in any school, but Kairi was still frightened. At the end of the boilers was a huge room with wood paneling. At one end of the room was a desk-like thing where a man with spiky blond hair sat turning a wheel and grinding some plants under a stone. On the floor (which was lowered,) several black creatures with long antenna and yellow eyes were scuttling back and forth out of holes in the wall and carrying large pieces of coal.  
  
"Uh, hello?" Kairi asked the man. "Are you Cloud?" The man turned to look at her.  
  
"Yes, that is my name. What do you want, human?" he asked irritably.  
  
"Uh, Sora told me to ask you for a job," Kairi said quickly.  
  
"I don't need any help!" snapped Cloud. "I have all the help I need!" He waved a hand at the wall, and some parts of it opened up, (Apparently, the wall was made up of drawers.) and out flew several grasses and herbs. Cloud grabbed them and started to grind them. "There were lots of shadows down here, so I cast a spell on them and made them my workers." he continued. Crestfallen, Kairi walked over to where the Shadows were coming in and out of the wall. One Shadow could not carry its load, and fell down. The coal landed on its body, and it flailed about wildly, but none of the other Shadows stopped to help it. So Kairi leaned down and pulled the coal off the poor Shadow. The others stopped to watch, before returning to work.  
  
"What should I do with this?" asked Kairi. "Should I put it down?"  
  
"Finish what you start, human!" replied Cloud. So, Kairi found herself having to carry the heavy piece of coal through the crowd of Shadows (Who were nice enough to clear a path for her.) over to the furnace, where she had to throw the coal in. She quickly did so, and ran to the side of the desk. "Not bad, " said Cloud, "But you can't just take other people's jobs, other wise the spell wears off." But the Shadows had other ideas. They dropped their pieces of coal on themselves, and started flailing. Cloud banged a gavel on the desk. "Knock that off! Do you want to turn back into shadows?" But the Shadows got up and threw their pieces of coal at Kairi. "Knock that off!" Shouted Cloud. Just then, a door in the other wall opened, and a young woman with dark hair stepped in. She wore a pink shirt and pants, as well as a white apron. She also carried a basket.  
  
"Mealtime!" she called loudly. The girl looked around. "You guys haven't fighting again haven't you?" she asked.  
  
"No, of course not, Yuffie," Cloud replied.  
  
"Where's your other bowl?" the girl asked Cloud, who gave it to her. "I keep telling you to leave it out," she scolded him. Cloud banged his gavel on the desk.  
  
"Okay you runts, mealtime!" The Shadows left Kairi and ran to where Yuffie was throwing out colored candy stars. As she was giving out the food, Yuffie looked over to where Kairi was standing ankle deep in coal.  
  
"A human!" she exclaimed. "You're the one everyone's been looking for!"  
  
"She's my niece," said Cloud, putting ramen noodles into his mouth. "She wants a job, but I don't need any help. Take her to see Maleficent." The girl sighed.  
  
"Fine," she said, dumping the contents of her basket on the floor, where the Shadows scrambled to gather them. "Come on little girl," she said. Kairi stepped out of the pile of coal, and followed her, remembering to take off her shoes first. "You don't need your shoes or your socks, so just leave them here." Kairi put her socks in her sneakers then put them on the floor with the Shadows. As she went to the door, Yuffie whispered, "Thank the boiler man you idiot! He's really sticking his neck out for you!"  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Boiler man!" she called, before slipping through the door.  
  
"Good luck with Maleficent!" Cloud shouted back.  
  
Kairi followed Yuffie into an elevator, where she stood facing the wall.  
  
"Do you want to lose your nose?" Yuffie asked her. Quickly, Kairi stepped away from the wall. When the elevator stopped, the two of them ran over to another one, with Kairi hiding behind Yuffie. "We're almost there," said Yuffie a few minutes later. Kairi looked to one side as they passed several slits in the wall, to see the bottom floor was covered with pools where many odd creatures were bathing. As they got to one of the top floors, the doors opened up to reveal a large round creature with a small head. "A Large Body," whispered Yuffie. When the creature pointed up, Yuffie replied, "I'm sorry sir, but this elevator doesn't go any higher. You'll have to find another one." And with that, they left to find another elevator. Kairi was surprised to her the sound of rubbery footprints behind them. She turned her head, only to see the Large Body.  
  
"He's following us!" she whispered to Yuffie.  
  
"Well, don't look at him," the other girl replied. Soon they came to an elevator that went to the top floors. Kairi slid in, followed by the Large Body. Then, a frog man who was nearby leaned over to Yuffie and said,  
  
"Hey Yuffie, you smell like a human!" Yuffie sighed.  
  
"What's it to you?" she asked.  
  
"I think you're hiding something," the frog -man said. Yuffie reached into a pocket of her apron and pulled something out.  
  
"Is this what you're looking for?" she asked. The frog- man's eyes grew wide.  
  
"A roasted newt?!" he exclaimed, lunging for it, but Yuffie pulled it away.  
  
"No way pal," she told him. "I'm keeping this all for myself." As the frog- man tried to grab the newt out of her hands, Yuffie called over her shoulder, "If you want to go up, pull up the lever on your right." Kairi squeezed out from behind the Large Body, and pulled the lever. The doors closed just as Yuffie thew the roasted newt, making the frog- man dive after it. On the long ride up, Kairi looked at the Large Body, who looked at her before she turned her head away. Finally, they reached the top. Once she got out, the Large Body bowed, then pulled a lever. Kairi walked along a well-furnished hallway up to a pair of large red doors that had a knocker shaped like a dragon on one. To her surprise, the knocker's eyes rolled and in a reedy voice it said,  
  
"Aren't you going to knock? You're the laziest girl I ever met." But the doors opened anyway, and the lights came on to reveal more hallways.  
  
"Come in," said a cruel- sounding voice. Kairi took a step back. "I said come IN!" Repeated the voice and suddenly, Kairi was pulled through the doors, across several hallways, and into a room that seemed more like an office. Behind her was a fireplace that had a painting of a white-haired man dressed in black. (A.N: If you didn't know, that's Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII) In front of her was a desk covered in papers and bags of gold and jewels. Behind that desk was the most evil-looking woman Kairi had ever seen. She had pale skin, and wore a purplish-black robe. On her head were tall horn-like things. Suddenly, four lantern-like creatures hopped around her. They all looked the same, except they were different colors. One was red, another was blue, the other was yellow, and the last was green. (A.N.: These are the Blue Rhapsody, Green Requiem, Red Nocturne, and Yellow Opera enemies from Kingdom Hearts) "Quiet down, you're making a racket," said the woman, who then turned her steely gaze on Kairi. "Well, well, if it isn't the little human. Your parents were foolish enough to eat the offerings of the gods, so they were turned into pigs. I should make you a piglet. Or maybe you'd prefer a lump of coal."  
  
"Please mam, I came her to get a job!" said Kairi. The woman (Who was, of course, Maleficent,) made a zipping motion with her hand, and to Kairi's surprise, her mouth zipped shut. Maleficent walked away from he desk over to Kairi.  
  
"Now let me tell you something," she said. "This bathhouse is a resort for spirits and gods to heal themselves or just relax. We don't need a human around. But I'm surprised you got this far, you probably got some help. Just who was it dear?" she made a zipping motion with her hand, and Kairi found she could talk again. But she didn't want to get Yuffie into trouble, so when she could talk, she yelled,  
  
"Please give me a job!"  
  
"Not that again! " snapped Maleficent  
  
"I'll work really hard!" Kairi begged. But before Maleficent could say anything, a loud cry filled the air.  
  
"Oh dear! You woke up the baby!" shouted Maleficent as she ran towards a back door. She stopped and looked at Kairi. "Why are you still here?" she asked.  
  
"'I'm not leaving until you give me a job," Kairi said boldly.  
  
'Fine, fine just be quiet!" sighed Maleficent. And with that, she ran through the door. All was quiet for a few moments, then a paper floated up to Kairi followed by a pen.  
  
"Just sign on the dotted line," said Maleficent as she came through the door. "Give a job to anyone who asks! Why on earth did I take that oath?" she grumbled. Maleficent turned her gaze to Kairi, who was on the floor writing her name. "Are you done yet?" Maleficent grumbled. Not waiting for an answer, she waved her fingers and the paper floated over to her. "Kairi," she said, looking at the writing on the bottom. "What an exquisite name." she waved a hand over the letters, and they floated into her palm. "And now its mine!" she gloated. Turning to Kairi, she said, "From now on, your name is Umi. Do you hear me? Answer me Umi!"  
  
"Yes mam!" said the girl. Just then, the boy from before stepped into the room.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" asked Kama. Maleficent grinned.  
  
"Ah, yes. Kama, I want you to take Umi here and give her a job downstairs." The boy bowed.  
  
"As you wish." He turned to Kairi/Umi. "Come on." Kairi/Umi followed him out of the room, and into an elevator. As they were going down, Kairi/Umi turned to Kama to say something, but he replied, "Don't talk to me. From now on, you will refer to me as Master Kama. Understand?" Kairi/Umi nodded a little hurt and betrayed.  
  
Note: Ok, it's time for a Japanese reference. Kairi is a Japanese term for a nautical mile, so the name "Umi"- which means ocean- would be a perfect name. Now for the reviews:  
  
Marissa- Thanks!  
  
Caribbean-Crossbones - Well, Riku DOES act very similar to Haku in the beginning of the movie, but he becomes less cold as the movie progresses. Besides, I prefer Sora/Kairi relationships to Riku/Kairi ones.  
  
FlikFreak- don't worry, I'm working on that.  
  
Charles Xavier- Thank you! And this fic will follow the movie pretty much, but I'll have to change a few things. And, I want to do a fic concerning the great movie "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" and various animes. (Which will feature only Animes I know about) Of course, I don't want to copy off your fic, unless you say it's ok.  
  
Dstrike- Thanks and again, I'm having Sora as Haku and Kairi as Chihiro because I like that pairing. (Actually, I like both pairings of Chihiro/Haku and Sora/Kairi)  
  
Mikari- Thanks and I fixed the run on problem, so it's easier to read. 


	3. Kairi no Umi

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney and Squaresoft, and Spirited Away belongs to Mr. Hayo Miazaki. I'm just a fan using them together for a story. As for the chapter title, I think it means "Kairi and Umi" in Japanese. At least, that's what I think.  
  
Chapter 3: Kairi No Umi  
  
The announcement of Kairi/Umi's arrival as a worker was not taken well with the other staff members.  
  
"What?! You can't be serious!" exclaimed a frog- man.  
  
"Look, Maleficent said she could work here, and that's that," answered Kama calmly.  
  
"She'll stink up the whole place!" complained a frog-woman.  
  
"A few days of eating our food and the smell will go away," replied Kama. Just then, Yuffie walked past. "Hey Yuffie!" exclaimed Kama. The girl looked at him. "Take Umi with you, okay?"  
  
"That's a good idea! Dump the girl on Yuffie!" shouted someone.  
  
"No way! You're not dumping her on me!" Yuffie snapped.  
  
"Look, do you want to get in trouble with Maleficent?" Kama asked her firmly. The girl sighed.  
  
"Fine. But you owe me one, Kama. Come on," motioning to Kairi/ Umi, she walked away, with the other girl on her heels. When they got out of earshot, Yuffie turned to Kairi/ Umi, and exclaimed, "I can't believe you pulled it off! You're such a dope!" She waved her hand. "C'mon, let's get you into your uniform." Kairi/ Umi followed Yuffie up a flight of stairs, and into a room. It looked like any other Japanese room, except there were clothes strung upon ropes, and the floor was covered with sleeping bags. Yuffie opened a closet and started pulling stuff out. "Let's see," she said, handing some things to Kairi/ Umi, "Here's your pants, apron, and shirt, wait, that's too big . . ." she started rooting around in the closet.  
  
"Uh, Yuffie, are there two Kama?" asked Kairi/ Umi.  
  
"Two? I can barely stand one," answered the other girl. "He's Maleficent's assistant, and you really can't trust him. Ah! Here we go." As she pulled out the shirt, she noticed Kairi/ Umi was crouching on the ground. "I something the matter?" she asked.  
  
"I don't feel well," murmured Kairi/ Umi. Then a frog-woman poked her head out a sleeping bag.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"The new girl isn't feeling well," replied Yuffie, leaning down to rub Kairi/ Umi's back.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, in Maleficent's office, Kama and the four lantern-like creatures gave Maleficent one last bow, before she turned around and walked out to the balcony. There, she turned into a great black dragon and flew off, the giant raven behind her. Kama closed the doors and turned out the lights before leaving the room.  
  
*  
  
Umi's eyes snapped open as she sat up and looked around. She was in a sleeping bag next to Yuffie in the sleeping room. Umi groaned and fell back on her pillow. She had been hoping it had all been a bad dream. Just then, she heard footsteps. Covering her face with her sleeping bag, Umi heard the sound of someone coming into the room, and felt an arm on her head. Then, a familiar voice whispered, "Meet me in the Courtyard. I'll take you to your mom and dad." Umi waited until the footsteps left, before getting up. She quickly got dressed, then tiptoed out of the room and slipped down the stairs. Everything was eerily quiet. Umi walked to the boiler room, where she found Cloud sleeping on his desk.  
  
* That doesn't look comfortable, * she thought. As Umi walked to the lowered dirt floor, she saw the Shadows come out of the holes in the wall, carrying her sneakers. "Thanks!" she exclaimed as she put them on. Then, she quietly slipped out the door, and ran to the bridge. There, Umi thought she saw a boy her age dressed in black with spiky silver hair. (A.N.: Guess who that is!() But as soon as she saw him, he disappeared. Thinking she was just seeing things, Umi ran across the bridge where she met Kama. "Come on," he said, taking her hand. Kama took her to a pigpen, where he pointed out two pigs. "There they are," he said. Umi ran to the pen and shouted,  
  
"Mom! Dad! It's me, Umi!" She looked at Kama. "What's wrong with them?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing much, they just ate too much and are sleeping it off. They don't remember ever being human."  
  
"MOM! DAD! DON'T GET ANY FATTER OR THEY'LL EAT YOU!" Umi screamed at the pigs before running away. A few minutes later, Umi sat on one side of the pigpen with Kama next to her.  
  
"Here," said Kama, giving her a bundle. "These belong to you." Umi's eyes widened as she recognized them.  
  
"These are my clothes!" she exclaimed. "I thought they were thrown away!"  
  
"I managed to snatch them," replied Kama. "Now, don't ever come here without me, got that?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Umi, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a card. "Hey! My note! To Kai-ri," she read the words like it she'd never heard them before. Her eyes widened. "That's my name?" asked Um-Kairi (A.N: Ack! Now I'M doing it!) Kama nodded.  
  
"That's how Maleficent controls you," he said. "If you forget your real name, you'll never be free." he shook his head sadly. "I've tried everything to remember mine. He pulled something out of his pocket. "Here," he said, handing what looked like a rice cake to her. "Eat it, it will give you strength." Kairi did so, and found that she started to cry. "Here," said Kama, handing her another one, "You can have this too."  
  
*  
  
Later, Cloud awoke in the boiler room and saw that Kairi was fast asleep on the floor, a bundle of clothes grasped in her hands. Smiling, Cloud walked over to her and put a pillow on top of her body. Still grinning, he returned to the desk and sat down, watching her like a mother over her child.  
  
WHEW! That took me forever to finish! Now its review Time!  
  
Charon - (For recent review) You know, they DO look very similar . . . (For last review) Well, I found that Kairi is the Japanese term for a nautical mile. However, I noticed that Riku is Japanese for "Dry land", and Sora means, "sky". I wonder . . .  
  
Silverbreeze- Thanks!  
  
Charles Xavier- Ok, I'll do that.  
  
FlikFreak- I won't put all the KH characters in, just the ones I can fit into the story.  
  
Anyway, Please read and review!! 


	4. It's a Hard Knock Life

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts OR Spirited Away, so don't sue me.

(And by the way, I'm moving the reviews up here so this fic won't get removed.)

The Pezman- Okay, okay! I'll try to make the story not the same as the movie! Sheesh! Alex Warlon- Thank you! 

Charon- Cloud in Thomas the Tank Engine footy pajamas with a Teddy Chocobo? LOL!

Wolf E. Urameshi – Thanks! I'm glad I could inspire you! 

Charles Xavier- not quite, but that person IS a Kingdom Hearts character that is similar to Sephiroth . . . (see fic)

Marissa- Thanks!

Chapter 4: It's a Hard Knock Life

Dark clouds covered the sky like a big gray blanket, bringing with it life-giving rain. Maleficent soared through the rain, a large bag of treasure clutched in her talons, and her faithful raven beside her. She landed on the balcony and returned to her original form before entering.

After waking up in the boiler room, Kairi rushed back to the bedroom to help Yuffie put away the sleeping bags. "Where were you last night?" she asked Kairi 

"Sorry, I just went out to take a walk." she replied.

"Well, come on, we have a lot of work to do today." Said Yuffie as she put away the last pillow. They went downstairs to get the baths ready for the guests. The place was all hustle and bustle as the workers cleaned out the baths. A few frog- men were cooking up meals for the guests, while many frog-women ran about carrying buckets of water. The frog-women ran back and forth across the wide oaken floors with wet rags. Kairi had some difficulty, since she wasn't as fast as the others weren't, who were already returning weren't as she was coming. (AN: Geez that's hard to describe . . .)

"Stupid girl," they jeered.

"Man you are slow! I bet you haven't worked a day in your life!" exclaimed Yuffie as she watched Kairi wring the water out of a washcloth into a bucket and carry it to the door. Just as she left, a foreman named Tidus came over.

"I have your orders for today," he said. "You and Umi have to clean out the big tub."

"The big tub!?!" exclaimed Yuffie. "That's not fair!"

"Look, I have my orders. Maleficent wants you to do it."

Yuffie groaned. She knew she was getting this work because of 'Umi', but she had no choice. Not unless she wanted to be turned into a pig, anyway.

"Fine," she said.

Meanwhile, Kairi had opened the door, and poured out the water. As she looked around and saw the tall figure in black from before. He stared at her through deep blue eyes.

"Hello." She said. "I'm Kairi, but you can call me Umi. What's your name?"

The boy regarded her for a moment before replying: "They call me Riku."

(AN: And so the mysterious boy is revealed! I would have used him as Haku, but I like Sora/Kairi romances a lot more. Sorry about that.)

"What are you doing out here?" she asked. "You can come in the front way." Riku shook his head.

"I'm- really not into crowds." He replied.

Kairi was about to ask what he meant by that, but then she heard Yuffie calling for her.

"Well, I'll just leave the door open for you," she said. Riku smiled.

"Thank you very much."

As Kairi ran to where Yuffie was, Riku stepped inside, smiled . . . and vanished.

The big tub was used mostly for the bigger, dirtier, and/or richer customers, but at the moment, the area was strewn with what looked like grass. The bath stood in the middle of the room, looking more like a huge bowl then a bathtub. Its inside was covered with sludge. Yuffie frowned as she regarded the mess.

"Those jerks! They haven't cleaned this place in forever!" She turned her head at the sound of laughter behind them. Several other workers had stuck their heads in the doorway, and were laughing at their predicament. "Get out of here!" The other workers ran away, and she turned her attention to the bath. "Well," she said, rolling up her sleeves, "Let's get started."

They began by picking up the grass, and then they started to scrub the muck caked on the sides of the huge bath. "That's it," Yuffie exclaimed after a while, "This will take forever!" She then turned to look at Kairi. "Hey, Umi, why don't you go to the foreman and ask him for a bath token?"

"Ok," replied Kairi as she climbed over the side of the bath and hit the floor with a thump. As she headed towards the doorway, she looked at Yuffie and asked, "What's a bath token?"

Yuffie sighed. What a dunce! She thought, but instead, she replied. "It's what you get from the foreman if you want water for the baths. Just go get one and I'll show you what it's for." Kairi nodded and headed out the door.

In her office, Maleficent was counting her money when she stopped and looked up.

"Something's coming," she said,

Meanwhile, Kairi was having with the foreman, named Wakka, who seemed to be giving Bath Tokens to everyone but her.

"I'm sorry," he said, handing a token to a frog-woman. "But I'm very busy."

"But-"Kairi protested loudly.

"No buts," Wakka said. "Now get out of here!" Then, a phone-like thing started ringing, and Wakka picked it up.

Just as Kairi was about to stomp off, a flash of movement caught her eye. She whirled around to see Riku in the corner. She saw him reach over the desk and into a bucket of Bath Tokens, then hand one to her. "Thank you!" she said, then ran off. Wakka looked up.

"Hey!" he shouted, but a voice over the phone cut him off.

"What?!"

"Er, nothing!" he shouted.

Kairi ran as fast as her legs could take her over to the big tub.

"Here," she said, handing the Token to Yuffie. "Sorry it took so long." Yuffie looked at the Token.

"Wow, this is a good one!" She exclaimed.

"But what's it for?" she asked.

"Let me show you," Yuffie replied.

She went over to the wall, and Kairi followed her. Yuffie grabbed a small handle and pulled up the board to reveal a chamber with a rope that had a clamp on the end. "Now pay attention," said Yuffie. "First, you attach the token to the clamp," she said as she did so, "Then pull it hard." She gave the token a good tug, then it sprung out of sight. "It goes to Cloud," she continued, "Who heats up the water, adds a certain ingredient to it, then sends the water here." Just as she said that, a sluice fell out of the wall and fell over the bath. Hanging from one end was a rope. "Now," Yuffie added, "All you have to do is pull the rope." She did so, and a stream of water flowed out into the bath. "Then, you just pull the rope when it's done filling up." Kairi peered into the murky water.

"What is this stuff?" She asked. Yuffie walked over to her, and wrinkled her nose due to the smell.

"It's powered slugs," the older girl replied, "It's supposed to be good for the skin, or something like that. At least you can't see the bottom." Then she turned away. "Tell you what, I'm going to get us some breakfast. You look after the bath." Kairi nodded, and Yuffie headed off.

Suddenly, Kairi realized she wasn't alone. Looking behind her, she saw Riku, with his arms full of Bath Tokens.

"Thank you, but I don't need anymore," Kairi said. Riku did not reply, but suddenly vanished into thin air, leaving only the Bath Tokens, which clattered noisily to the floor. Kairi stared at them for a moment before remembering the water was still running!

The bathhouse workers were surprised when Maleficent came rushing down the stairs.

"Something is heading the bathhouse," she said. "It appears to be a Stink Spirit." Turning to Wakka and Tidus, she asked, "Is anyone doing anything?" Tidus was the first to reply.

"Y-yes your evilship, b-b-but it's smell is so horrendous, no one can stand it." Maleficent groaned.

"Very well then, let's just give it a bath and let it loose." And with that, she headed off towards the direction of the baths.

"M-Maleficent? Where are you going?" Asked Wakka.

"I'm choosing a person to wash the Stink Spirit," she replied.

Kairi had just managed to stop the water flow, and collect the Bath Tokens in a bucket, when Maleficent appeared at the doorway.

"Umi!"

Kairi was so surprised she nearly dropped the bucket. "Y-yes?" she stammered.

"I need you to take care of a guest, so come on."

Kairi nervously put down the bucket and followed Maleficent to the doorway, as the air was filled with a horrible stench that smelled like rotting garbage. Kairi immediately put her hands over her face. "Put your hands down," Maleficent hissed, although she looked like she was fighting the temptation to cover her own nose. "You'll insult out guest."

They watched as a huge, hulking mass of gray-green slime with hollow pits for eyes made its way through the door. The ground around it was covered in slime. "Welcome to Aburaya," said Maleficent, sounding as though she'd rather not be here. "What can we do for you?" The blob said nothing, but just held out a slimy tendril. In the mass of slime, a glitter of gold could be seen. Maleficent turned to Kairi. "Umi, could you take the nice customers money?" Kairi slowly held out her hand, and the money- as well as some slime- fell into her hand. Kairi shuddered at the feeling.

"This way," she said, walking towards the big bath. Around her, customers and workers alike tried to keep out of her way. Yuffie happened to be coming back with two bowls of rice, when the Stink Spirit's swept by, turning the rice brown.

"Oh crud." She moaned.

Kairi led the Stink Spirit into the huge tub, as a wave of mud and sludge swept over the ground. Above her, Maleficent watched amused. Wakka and Tidus stood beside her looking nervous.

"This should be interesting." She said.

Kairi trudged though the slime and picked up the bucket.

"Who gave her all those Bath Tokens?" Maleficent asked.

"I-it wasn't me!" Wakka protested, holding up his hands.

Meanwhile, Kairi managed to make her way to the wall then pulled it open. She struggled to attach the Bath Tokens to the clamp, dropping a few in the process. Finally, she managed to put one on, and pulled on it. The sluice fell over, and she pulled herself through the muck and pulled the string, causing the water to cascade over the Stink Spirit's body. Suddenly, Kairi lost her balance and fell in, but she felt herself being pulled upward. She leaned forward, and her fingertips brushed against something hard. Then she heard Yuffie shout:

"Umi? Where are you?"

Poking her head out of the water, she shouted, "There's something stuck in here! Like a tree branch or something!"

Maleficent frowned. "A tree branch? I think that this might not be a Stink Spirit after all!" And with that, she leapt over the railing, and hovered beside Kairi. "Here, use this," she said, holding out her hands and creating a rope, which she threw over to Kairi. "Tie it on," she told her. Kairi did so, but couldn't get it tied until Yuffie helped her.

"It's on!" Kairi yelled when they had finished. Various other workers grabbed the rope and began to pull until they managed to pull out . . .

"A bicycle?!" Shouted Kairi as she examined the object that was removed from the creature's side.

"Aha!" Exclaimed Maleficent.

They watched as tons of junk spilled out in an avalanche, filling the room.

"Umi!" Shouted Yuffie, "Umi!"

Kairi just stared as an image appeared in her mind. She saw a large pool begin to ripple as a draconian face rose out and whispered in a voice only she could hear,

"Not bad, not bad at all."

Then as quickly as it had come, the image had disappeared. The water washed away the muck, and several glinting objects could be seen.

"Gold!" Somebody shouted. Immediately, nearly everyone scrambled to get some gold pieces.

"Get back!" Maleficent hissed, "Our guest is still here!" Suddenly, the water began to bubble as if someone had lit a fire underneath of it, and out burst a huge serpentine creature made out of water. It's face looked as if it was made of silver.

"Open the doors!" Maleficent commanded. The workers did so, and the creature rocketed out through them with the force of a speeding train.

Kairi was surprised when Malefcent grabbed her and held her at arms length, saying, "Umi, you did it! That was a rich and powerful River God, and he rewarded you by giving you all that gold!" Letting go of Kairi, she turned to the workers and announced, "There will be Yakitori and Sushi for everyone, as soon as you give back the gold you took."

There were lots of complaints, but Kairi didn't hear any of it, as she was busy examining the mossy ball that had appeared in her hands.

(AN: Yakitori is like Sishkebob, only with chicken. And I bet you know what sushi is.)

Later, Kairi sat on the edge of the balcony, looking out at the sapphire ocean that stretched across the land. The rain had long since stopped. Behind her, several frog-women were busy gossiping. Yuffie came over and sat down next to her.

"I got you some Yakitori," she said, handing her a dish with the food on it.

"Thanks," Kairi said, taking the plate. She turned to look at the water as a train slice through it.

"You know, one day, I'm gonna get on that train and leave this place," Yuffie said wistfully. Kairi didn't pay attention she just looked at the gift the River God had left her. Experimentally, she took a bite, but immediately spat it out.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yuffie asked. Kairi nodded furiously and devoured the Yakitori.

In the darkened bathrooms, the dark being (Who we'll just call Kage) crept into the large bath area and started picking through the floorboards with a stick.

"Hm . . . nope . . . "Suddenly, something fell in front of him. Kage dove for it and peered at it. "Wow! A gold nugget!" He looked up and saw Riku standing in front of him, an eerie grin plastered on his face. "Huh? What are you doing here?" Riku said nothing, only held out his hands and several gold nuggets appeared. "Wow! You can make gold?" asked Kage. Riku only nodded silently. As Kage greedily reached for the gold, Riku's hands turned into black tentacles, grabbed him by the neck, and flung him into a newly formed gaping mouth. Just then, Wakka came in.

"Hey! What's going on?" he shouted. Just then, he heard a voice say,

"I'm only waiting for some service." He looked around and saw Riku, but he did not see a white-haired teenage boy dressed in black. What he saw was a humanoid figure made out of darkness with red eyes that looked like glowing coals. "Now if you would be so kind, I would like to take a bath and get some food." He held up a handful of gold and continued, "In fact, why don't you wake up everybody?"

End Chapter


	5. The Power of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Spirited Away, so don't bother me.

CH. 5: The Power of Love

Kairi ran as fast as she could towards the direction of the pig- pens. Gasping for breath, she shouted, "Mom! Dad! The River God gave me something that might save you!" At this, all the pig's ears perked up and they raced for her, squealing loudly. "Wait! Which ones are you?!" She yelled, just before the pigs overwhelmed her . . .

Kairi woke gasping loudly. She wiped a hand over her brow and muttered "It was only a dream . . ." Suddenly she realized the room was empty. "Where is everybody?" she asked no one in particular. Pulling on her uniform, she ran down the stairs, where she was greeted by the sounds of hustle and bustle. People were running around holding plates of food. Just then, Yuffie appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey Umi!" she shouted.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked.

"Some new guest is here," Yuffie replied, "He's really rich and is giving away lots of gold!"

"Have you seen Kama?" Asked Kairi. Yuffie frowned.

"Not THAT again!" she said. Just then, another frog-woman grabbed her arm.

"C'mon Yuffie!" Let's get some more gold!" she exclaimed.

"Umi, care to join us?" Yuffie asked Kairi. The girl in question just shook her head. Yuffie shrugged. "Ok, suit yourself." Then the two of them ran off.

Seeing as there was really nothing to do, Kairi headed back to the bedroom. As she was walking down the balcony, she looked out at the ocean and saw something moving through the azure skies.

"Kama?" She asked. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. The creature flew along, as many small white things pelted it. Kairi realized she had to do something, and fast.

"Kama! Over here!" The creature made a U- Turn, and sped towards her, and crashed into the room. Kairi struggled to pull the doors closed as the creatures smacked into it. Some of them got on her, and she had to rip them off. Kairi blinked at the white forms that plastered the glass. Paper? She wondered. Indeed, the ground was littered with pieces of white paper. She pushed the door open and watched as the paper figures that were whole removed themselves from the door, and flew off into the clear blue skies. With them gone, Kairi turned her attention on the creature in the room. It looked like a large gray wolf that had dragon wings and a tail like a crocodile's. On it's head were two long horns. But the creature's body was crisscrossed with cuts that had blood oozing from the wounds. There was also some blood running from the mouth. "Kama, are you okay?" she asked. The creature lifted its head and snarled at her, then slowly got up. Flapping its wings, the beast ran past her and off the balcony, flying upwards. Kairi guessed he was heading towards Maleficent's office. Kairi immediately gave chase. What she didn't realize, was that a paper figure on the floor had risen and attached itself to the back of her shirt.

Down below, the workers were busy preparing food for the guest. Wakka danced up and down the halls, waving two flags and singing:

"Here comes the rich man,

He isn't hard to miss,

His butt keeps getting bigger,

So there's plenty there to kiss!"

The workers bowed down, in hopes that the mysterious guest would throw some gold their way. As Wakka passed them, Riku appeared. But he was now swollen 10 times his normal size, and looked more like a huge ball of black sludge with very long arms and legs. Just then, Kairi burst from the crowd and fell in front of him.

"Hey!" shouted Wakka. "What are you doing here!" But Riku moved past him and went over to Kairi.

"Um, thank you for helping me earlier," she said, trying to be polite. Riku held out his hands, and a pile of gold appeared. "No thank you," said Kairi, "I have to go help my friend." Riku's body shuddered, and the gold fell to the floor. The workers scrambled to get the gold, and in the chaos, no one noticed Kairi had disappeared.

Wakka chased off the looting workers, then turned to Riku and said, "I'm very sorry, sir, you see, she's just a little girl, and . . . "he was cut short when Riku grabbed him by the shirt, held him in the air, and snarled,

"Wipe that smile off your face!" then he grabbed a frog-woman and threw them into his huge mouth. The other workers screamed and ran away.

Meanwhile, Kairi had found herself in a tricky situation. She was standing on a rooftop outside, and the only way across to a ladder was a very thin pipe. Tightening her pant legs, and wrapping her apron around her waist, Kairi took a deep breath and ran across the pipe, which buckled and broke off. Fortunately, Kairi was able to grab the ladder. As she climbed, she noticed a huge black dragon and a large raven flying towards the bathhouse. Quickly, she climbed into a window, and waited until the dragon had passe, then tried to open the window, but it was locked. Unnoticed, the paper figure slipped through the cracks, and lifted the latch, causing Kairi to fall through into what looked like a bathroom. Getting up quickly, she ran down several hallways, (accompanied by her unknown passenger) and into a large room with padded walls and floors. The walls were covered with pictures of fairy tale characters, and the ceiling had a picture of a sun on it. The room itself had large pillows and equally large stuffed animals strewn around. In the center of the room was a large bed with a canopy. Making her way towards a pair of velvet curtains, she heard Maleficent talking in the other room.

"What do you mean he's making a mess! ? Fine, I'll be down in a minute. But don't let him eat anyone else." She then heard her say, "Aw, Kama's making a mess on the carpet! Just throw him down the shaft, he'll die anyway."

Then, Maleficent turned her gaze towards the curtains. Hearing her footsteps, Kairi panicked and dove under a pile of pillows, just as Maleficent came in. Turning towards the pile of pillows, she began tearing them off, until she came across a furry black face. "Aw, you're hiding under the pillows again aren't you?" she said in an overly sweet voice. "Did I wake you? Well, I'll just turn out the lights." And with that, she kissed the figure, put the pillows over it's face, then flipped a switch that caused the sun picture on the ceiling to be replaced by a moon, and throwing the whole room into darkness. Then, she left.

(AN: Yes I know it's hard to image Maleficent being this sweet, for the sake of the fic, just imagine ok?)

As soon as she was sure Maleficent had left, Kairi tried climbing out from under the pillows, but something grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her under. Kairi realized she was face to face with what looked like a huge black dog.

"You're a germ, aren't you?" it asked her. "Mommy says germs make you sick, so I have to stay in here. But I don't like being alone. Will you stay here and play with me?"

"Let me go!" shouted Kairi, struggling to get away. "I'll play later!"

"No! I wanna play now!" the creature shouted. "Play with me, or I'll break your arm!"

As Kairi struggled, she noticed her hand had gotten blood on it from when Kama had gotten injured. Thinking quickly, she held up her hand and shouted, "I've got germs!"

There was a moment of shocked silence before the creature threw off the pillows in a panic. Kairi got out, and ran into Maleficent's office where the lanterns were pushing Kama's body into a hole. Kairi ran over to the body, shouting, "Kama! Wake up!" The lanterns jumped at her, and the raven dove down at her, as she tried to fight them off. Suddenly, there was a series of loud thumping noises. Kairi, the lanterns, and the raven watched as a furry black figure burst out of the curtains and stood on it's hind legs. She could now see that the creature looked very much like a huge black dog, with floppy ears, a round black nose, and a tan muzzle. Around it's neck was a red jewel studded collar, and there was a silver tag that had the name "Goofy" on it in gold lettering. (AN: Betcha thought I forgot about him and Donald, huh?)

"I'm not afraid of germs," he said. "If you don't play with me, I'll cry, and Momma will come in, and she'll KILL you!"

But just as he was about to start bawling, a woman's voice said, "Shut your mouth!"

They all looked to see the paper figure fly off Kairi's back, and project an image of a white-haired woman in a blue gown with a big pink bow on it. Clutched in her right hand was a long, thin wand. The dog (known as Goofy) blinked.

"Momma?" The woman looked at him surprised.

"You can't tell me from your own mother? Well, I'll fix that." And with a flick of her wand, she turned him into a tiny black puppy. "There," she said, "Now your body matches your brain." Turning towards the others, she said, "Now what else can I mess with?" The raven flew off in a hurry, and the lanterns jumped around in a panic. With a wave her wand, the woman turned the Raven into a duckling (that for some reason had white feathers), and made the lanterns jump on top of each other, and turn into a copy of Goofy. Then, she turned to Kairi, who watched the strange events quietly. (AN: And yes, I know she seems out of character, so just work with me here.)

"Wh-who are you?" she asked the woman.

"My name is Lucinda, Maleficent's sister," she said, "And that dragon," (here she pointed to Kama), has stolen my gold ring, and I want it back."

"Kama would never steal from anybody!" Kairi protested.

"Well," said Lucinda, "Do you know why he became my sister's apprentice? So he could steal her secrets, like he did mine. But what he didn't now, was that there was a spell on the ring, and whoever steals it, will DIE!"

Suddenly, there was a thumping sound. They turned to see the fake-Goofy trying to smash Goofy and the Duckling (Whom we'll refer to as Donald), who crawled over to Kairi.

"Cut that out!" Lucinda shouted. "Do you want to bring my sister up here?" Suddenly, Kama lashed out, and using his tail, smashed the paper figure on the floor. "Oh, dear . . ." was all Lucinda said as she vanished. Kama began thrashing around, and ended up falling into the shaft. Kairi grabbed on to him, as well as Donald and Goofy, as they fell down into the darkness.

For a second, Kairi felt a breeze blow past her, but that feeling vanished as they fell into the boiler room. Kama fell splayed against the walls, hissing.

"Kama! What's wrong?"

Cloud walked up to her, looking worried. From the holes in the walls, scores of Shadows came out to see what was going on.

"It seems like there's something inside him that's making him bleed from the inside," he said gravely. Kairi just stared for a moment, then remembered something.

"Hey! I almost forgot!" She said, pulling the moss ball out of her pocket. "The River God gave me this." Cloud stared.

"Medicine from the River God . . ." he mused silently.

Kairi bit off a piece of the ball, chewed it up, then took it out and stuck it in Kama's mouth, forcing his mouth shut. "Now swallow, she told him. The dragon did so . . . then began to thrash about wildly. Then, he spat up a black blob. As Kairi, Cloud, Goofy, Donald, and the Shadows watched, the sludge melted away, and all that was left, was a golden ring with a colorful gem that no man had seen before, and a black slug, which immediately crawled off.

"Get that slug! Get it get it get it!" shouted Cloud. Kairi raced after the blob, which crawled all around the sunken floor. It tried to escape into the holes in the walls, but it was blocked by the Shadows, so it headed towards Kairi . . . who accidentally stepped on it. She froze at the feeling of the sludge between her toes.

"You squashed it!" exclaimed Cloud.

"What should I do?" The girl panicked.

"Quick, put your pointer fingers and thumb together. Hurry! Before it rubs off on you!" Cloud shouted. Kairi did so, and Cloud sliced his hand between them, saying, "Devil Begone!" (AN: I don't remember exactly how it goes, so don't bother me about this.)

Suddenly, they saw the dragon turn back into Kama. Kairi rushed to his side, shouting, "Kama!" Cloud pulled over some pillows, and they laid his body on them, while Kairi explained what happened.

"Poor fellow," said Cloud. "I remember when he first came here. I told him 'Go on home, this is no place for you'. But he said, 'No, he had no home.' After he became Maleficent's apprentice, his face turned pale, and his eyes became steely."

As they sat there, an idea formed in Kairi's mind.

"If Kama stole the ring from Lucinda, maybe I could take it back to her and apologize for him." She said. Cloud stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes," he said, "That might work. Wait here." Then he rain over to what looked like a file cabinet in one corned of the room, and began looking through it. Just then the door slid open, and Yuffie stepped out. She looked around and noticed Kairi.

"Hey Umi!" she shouted. Then she stopped and looked around. "What happened here?" she asked.

"We had some trouble," answered Kairi. 

"Well, the Bathhouse is in chaos!" shouted Yuffie. "There's a monster loose, and he already ate two people!" Kairi stared, then blinked when she realized just whom she meant.

"Oh, is that the nice guy I met? I let him in because I thought he was a guest." She said.

Before Yuffie could say anything, Cloud came over holding something in his hands.

"I've been saving these for 100 years," she said, putting them in Kairi's hands. Yuffie looked over at them.

"Train tickets!" she exclaimed. Cloud nodded.

"I was going to use them, but I think you need it more." He told her. "Lucinda lives at the sixth stop, called Bayou's End. Now, before you go, you have to understand that the train only goes one way. It used to go both ways, but not anymore. Are you sure you want to go?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Kairi. "I'll walk along the tracks."

"Hold on, interrupted Yuffie, "What about the monster?"

"I'll take care of that now," answered Kairi, as she picked up her clothes from the Shadows, who had hidden them in the holes for safekeeping. Then, she walked over to Kama, and said, "I'll be back, so hold on." Then, she ran off though the door. Yuffie blinked.

"What was that?" she asked Cloud. He smiled.

"Something you wouldn't recognize," he replied. "Its called Love."

End Chapter


	6. The Train to Bayou's End

Hello, and welcome to the final chapter of 'Spirited Hearts'. Sorry for being so late, I was just lazy.

Now for the reviews:

**_Yuna Strife_** (Cool name!)- Uh, sure.

**_Marina the Bat_**- Will do!

**_Cleris_**- I'm working on it!

**_Nicole Martino_**- Glad you like this.

**_Charles Xavier_**- Thanks!

**_Nicole_**- Nah, I've got plans for that.

**_Whiteboy50000_**- Well, they probably know now.

**_Praetor_**- Thank you!

**_TheChihuahuaEmperor_**- Uh, thank you.

**_Shady Fetish_**- Thanks.

**_NaruNaru.O.K_**- Glad you like it.

**_Risky-Reaper_**- You know, FlikFreak wrote a pretty good Kingdom Hearts/Spirited Away fic of her own. I think you should check it out.

Phew! That was a lot of reviews! Now let's get on to the fic! Hold on to your hats folks, 'cause this is the longest chapter in the story!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Train to Bayou's End

The bathhouse was in complete chaos.

Frog-people were running around in a panic, and some were carrying big trays of food, hoping to stave off the gluttonous monster's hunger. Cries of fear filled the air.

"What are we gonna do?"

"It just keeps getting bigger!"

"_There_ she is!"

At that final remark, the entire bathhouse went quiet as Kairi walked past, her normal clothes hidden beneath her uniform, and her two new friends on her shoulders. Instantly aware of the cold glares upon her, Kairi simply kept walking straight ahead, ignoring their angry gaze.

Eventually, she came to a big, beautifully-decorated door emblazoned with pictures of phoenixes and dragons. From behind the door came shouts of anger. Just then, Maleficent stepped out, looking very mad.

"Well it's about time you got here," she said when she spotted Kairi. "What took you-"

Then she noticed the puppy and duckling that clung to the girl's shoulders. "What are those?"

"You mean you don't recognize them?" Kairi asked in surprise.

"Why would I keep things like that around my bathhouse?" Maleficent answered coldly. "Anyway, there's a guest that wants to see you."

She pushed the girl to the door, opened it slightly, and said, "Here's Umi!" before shoving her through and slamming the door shut.

"Uh, don't you think you're being a little harsh on her?" another foreman named Tidus asked nervously.

"Would you rather be in her place?"

"Uh, no Mam!"

* * *

The room looked as if a hurricane had ripped through it recently, with bowls and trays flung everywhere, and the remains of various kinds of foods littered the floor and stained the walls. And in the middle of it all sat an enormous black creature nearly 30 times his original size. 

Riku grabbed a roast pig, and flung it into the air, before catching it in the mouth on his stomach. He turned to look at her, one leg of the roast pig hanging from his larger mouth. Sucking it in, he smirked evilly and held up a plate of sushi.

"Want some?"

"No thank you." Riku shrugged and threw the lot, plate and all, into his gaping maw; then promptly spat the dish out.

"You know," he said, his voice as sweet as honey, "I can give you anything you want." He wrapped one arm around her shoulder, but Goofy bit down on it, causing the creature to pull it back in surprise.

"I know you're not this bad." Kairi said, as bravely as she could. "Is there something you want?"

The creature looked at her, and she swore she saw sadness behind those crimson eyes. "I'm lonely." He said, his voice rising slightly. "I've been alone for a long time, and I want someone to be with me…" He smiled a sick, toothy grin, and said. "That's why I want _you_!"

Kairi stepped back nervously. "Here," she said, pulling out the medicine from the River Spirit, "I was saving this for my parents, but I think you may need it more." Riku looked at it quizzically, then picked up out of her hands and throwing it into the mouth on his stomach.

Instantly, his body began to twitch and ripple and he turned away, before throwing up all over the floor. He looked back at Kairi and hissed, slime dripping from his mouths, "Umi! _What did you do to me!"_

Kairi panicked, and ran over to the doors, pulled them open, and raced out. Riku followed, his huge body pushing down the doors and effectively crushing the frog-men who were listening behind it.

They tore through the hallways, Riku's body leaving a trail of slime behind him as he ran. At the end of one hallway, Maleficent waited until Kairi passed before stepping out and saying, "That's it! I don't care if he _is_ rich!" She created a fireball and flung it at the creature, but it did little to stop his advance. Instead, she was covered by a blast of vomit.

The two of them continued their chase, and the remaining workers and guests had enough sense to stay out of the way. Kairi tumbled down the stairs, and crashed into the wall of the elevators. She barely had any time to move before Riku came down and smashed into the wall himself. Before starting after the girl again, he hacked up Wakka and the other worker, who looked decidedly disgusted.

"Ewww! Gross!"

On and on they went, with Kairi shedding her uniform as she ran, with her shoes in one hand. Meanwhile, Riku shrank until he was his normal size. Kairi kept on running until she made her way out onto a pipe that jutted from a side of the building. Below her, was Yuffie in a boat made from a washtub.

"Hurry up, Umi!"

Kairi climbed down the ladder and jumped into the washtub as Yuffie began to paddle off. Looking back, she saw Riku standing on top of the pipe.

"Hey Riku!"

"What are you doing!" shouted Yuffie. "That guy's nuts!"

There was a splash, as Riku jumped off the pipe and began paddling towards them.

"Great. Now he's following us!"

"I think being in the bathhouse makes him crazy!" Kairi pointed out. "That's why he should get out!" Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat, kid."

* * *

After a lot of paddling, they reached the tracks, and Kairi got out and began walking. 

"Hey Umi! I'm sorry I was mean to you before! I take it all back!" shouted Yuffie. Kairi waved back.

As Yuffie returned to the bathhouse, she told Riku, "If you hurt her in any way, I'll make you suffer!" Riku said nothing, but spat out Kage before swimming after Kairi. Yuffie sighed and pulled the small black creature into the boat. "Come on," she said, "Maleficent's going to be mad."

When she reached the place where the train was supposed to be, Kairi stopped and put her shoes back on. Donald and Goofy got off her shoulders and stood their waiting. After a while, Goofy started barking, signaling the arrival of the train.

They watched as it pulled up and the doors swung open, revealing a humanoid shade in a conductor's outfit.

"We'd like to go to Bayou's End, please." Kairi said politely, handing him (AN: It's probably a male, but I'm just guessing) the tickets.

The conductor began counting them before he suddenly stopped. Kairi looked behind her and saw Riku, now in his human form, standing behind her.

"Oh. Would you like to come too?"

The boy nodded silently. Turning back to the conductor, Kairi said, "He's coming with us."

Satisfied, the conductor put the tickets into a grinder, and let the group on.

* * *

Back at the bathhouse, Kama suddenly sat upright, gasping for breath. 

"Hey now, you're alright." Cloud said, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Where's Umi?" asked Kama, looking pale.

"She went to Lucinda's to return her ring." Cloud answered softly.

As they sat there, Kama said, "You know, when I was unconscious, I couldn't see anything. But then I heard Umi's voice, and that lead me out of the darkness." (AN: Hey, wasn't there something similar to this in the game?)

Cloud smiled and said, "That's the power of love for you."

Wordlessly, Kama got up and walked out the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To see Maleficent," Kama answered. "I have to talk to her." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Up in Maleficent's office, Kage, Tidus, and Wakka stood in front of Maleficent's desk, where Maleficent herself sat, wrapped up in towels. On her desk was a pile of gold taken from the workers. At the front of the room, was the fake Goofy, who was stuffing his face with candy. 

"This is hardly enough to cover all that damage that brat Umi caused!" she snapped angrily.

"But-but Umi saved us!" Tidus protested, finally finding his voice.

"Enough!" Maleficent shouted, banging a fist on the desk, "Her parents are probably ready for cooking anyway!"

"Now wait a minute."

They turned to see Kama walk into the room, a calm smile on his face.

"Master Kama!" shouted Kage. Maleficent settled back into her seat.

"So…you're still alive?" she asked casually. Kama nodded.

"Yes, and I think you don't realize that something very precious to you has been taken away."

"Don't backsass me!" Maleficent snapped. "And since when do you talk that way to your master?" But Kama's calm gaze prompted her to examine the gold. Then she heard an odd sound. Looking up, she saw the fake Goofy turn back into the four lanterns. Sensing danger, the four of them jumped off each other and hopped out the door as fast as they could.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Maleficent rushed through the curtains into her son's room so fast; she didn't even see the gold change into dirt.

The sorceress tore through the pillows and stuffed animals, until the room was messier then before.

"Had enough?" Maleficent saw Kama standing in front of her, and rushed at him shouting, "WHERE IS MY BABY!"

"He's at your sister's." was Kama's calm reply.

"Lucinda?"

Maleficent collapsed on top of a cushion, saying, "I see now. What is it that you want?"

"I want you to release Umi, return her parents to normal, and send them back to the Human World." Kama said firmly.

Maleficent smiled wickedly. "Alright, but on one condition…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy were riding on the train. Kairi and Riku were sitting down, while Donald and Goofy sat in front of the windows watching as the train swept past islands and other places. Every now and then, the train would slide to a stop, and someone would get off. By the time they reached Bayou's End, they were the only ones on board 

They got off, and looked at the winding road that leads them into a dark forest. Silently, they started walking down the path, and halfway there, they heard what sounded like flapping of wings. The group watched as a winged lantern flew down to greet them, and they bowed, as is the polite greeting of strangers.

The lantern flew off, and they followed, as it occasionally paused to let them catch up. Finally, they reached a small house nestled in the middle of a clearing. It had a very humble feel to it. Kairi walked up to the door, and knocked twice.

"Well, don't just stand there child, come in!"

The door swung open, and they were instantly greeted by the delicious smell of food being bakeed. Lucinda stepped forward, smiling.

"Well now," she said, "What is it?"

Kairi took out the ring. "I believe this is yours," she said. "There was a slug on it, but I accidentally stepped on it."

At this, Lucinda burst out laughing. "Oh, you must mean the slug my sister put in Kama to control him!" she said when she was done. Smiling, she added, "Come, and we'll have something to eat."

* * *

Later, they were eating cookies and drinking tea while Kairi explained her story. 

"I see." Lucinda said after the girl had finished. "You have a difficult task ahead of you."

"You know what's weird? I think I met Kama somewhere before, but I can't remember where."

"When you meet someone, you never forget them." Lucinda said wisely. "You should try to remember. And by the way, your friends," (and here she indicated Donald and Goofy), "Can return to normal whenever they want. But I don't think they want to change back just yet." She got up and said, "While you're thinking, me and the others will make something for you that may help you later on."

* * *

A few minutes later, Donald and Goofy were taking turns spinning a spinning wheel, while Riku was making thread and Lucinda was painting colorful designs on a conch shell. 

"My, Riku," Lucinda said smiling, "Where did you learn how to spin?"

"Oh, I've had some experience," the boy replied, smiling himself.

Kairi sat in the corner, thinking before she said, "I give up! There's no way I can remember anything about me and Kama!"

"Well," Lucinda told her, "Keep trying, and it may come to you. By the way, I have something for you." She handed her a necklace with the shell attached, and said, "This will protect you from any danger you may face. It was made by your friends and will keep you out of danger's way."

"It's beautiful…" Kairi whispered, putting it on. Suddenly, there was a rattling of the window panes.

"Oh Goody! More guests! Could you be a dear and get that for me?"

Kairi got up and opened the door, and saw Kama (in his beast form) standing in front of her. She ran out and hugged him, shouting, "Kama! You're alright!"

Lucinda, who was standing in the doorway, said, "I see you two are made for each other." She stepped forward, and said, "Kama, I will forgive you for stealing my ring, just as long as you take good care of this girl." Kama nodded. Donald and Goofy walked over to them, but not before Goofy gave Lucinda a small lick.

Lucinda turned to Riku and asked him, "Riku, I need some help around here, so would you like to stay with me?"

The boy smiled as he said, "I would love to."

Kairi took a deep breath, and then ran up to Lucinda, saying, "I want you to know my real name. It's Kairi."

Lucinda smiled. "Kairi? What a beautiful name. You take good care of it."

The girl picked up Donald and Goofy, and then climbed on Kama's back as they took off.

* * *

As they flew, Kairi felt cool breezes of air on her face, and realized they were not from her flight. Leaning forward, she whispered, "Hey Kama, guess what? When I was little, my parents took me to a big Cliffside to have a picnic. But I got to close to the edge, and I fell off. I though I was going to die, but then a really strong wind picked me up and put me back on the cliff. I think that was you! The cliffs were called Sora, because you felt like you were in the sky, and I think that's your real name!" 

Kama (now Sora) froze, and his body began to shake violently. The next thing Kairi knew, Sora had reverted back to his human form, and they plummeted through the skies. She looked into his face, and saw that his eyes were no longer cold and hard, but bright and shining.

"You did it Kairi!" he shouted, his voice almost lost in the winds that rushed past them as the fell, "I remember now! I was the wind spirit of the Sora Cliffs!"

"They destroyed it," Kairi pointed out, "I think it's a parking lot now!"

"That's why I felt like I didn't have a home! Thank you so much!"

As they were about to hit the ground, they stopped and took off towards the direction of the bathhouse, with Donald and Goofy included.

* * *

At the very same place they were going to, the entire bathhouse had an air of unease around it. Ten pigs had been brought out, and were snuffling around behind a line. Workers and customers alike stood around, waiting for something to happen. Finally, something did, in the form of Kairi and Sora landing on the ground, where they were instantly greeted by Maleficent. 

"So you're back, eh? So where's my son?"

Goofy ran up to her and barked, before he was surrounded by a flash of bright light and he returned to his normal form- that is, if you consider a giant dog normal. Behind him, Donald reverted to his true form.

"Sweetie!" Maleficent shouted, hugging her son, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"Umi and me had a great time," Goofy replied, smiling, "We rode a train, and flew, and everything!"

Maleficent looked over at Kairi and said, "Well, you brought my baby back, but you still have one more test to complete."

At this, the crowd behind them started shouting loudly, but Maleficent silenced them with a cold glare. Goofy looked at his mother and said sternly, "If you make Umi cry, mommy, I won't love you anymore!"

Maleficent paled slightly. "Sweetie, a deal's a deal!" she protested.

Kairi stepped forward. "Hey! You have a point!" she said. Sora grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered.

"Yes." Kairi answered.

Maleficent smirked. "Okay then, come with me." Turning to Goofy, she added, "This will only take a minute, honey."

She lead Kairi over to where the pigs were, and told her, "If you can tell which of these pigs are your mother and father, then you can all go free."

Kairi scrutinized them for a moment before saying, "There must be some mistake. None of these pigs are my parents."

"None? Is that your final answer?"

Kairi nodded, and the scroll Maleficent had been clutching tightly burst into green flames. The pigs turned back into workers who shouted, "YOU GOT IT!"

The onlookers burst into cheers and Maleficent just stared dumbfounded before shouting, "Just go already!"

"Thank you!" Kairi ran over to Sora, and they left, but not before Kairi said her goodbyes.

Maleficent just stood there, fuming silently. Outsmarted by a human! And a young one at that!

When Kairi and Sora reached the edge of the bathhouse grounds, they found that the water had vanished, allowing them to cross it.

"When you broke the spell," Sora told her, "Your parents woke up on the other side of the river. They won't remember a thing, but that's probably for the better."

"Aren't you coming with me?" Kairi asked sadly. The boy shook his head.

"No, I'm going to have a nice long talk with Maleficent." He grabbed her hands. "But it's okay! I have my name back, and I promise I'll visit you someday."

"Really?"

"I promise. Now you better get going, your parent's will be worried sick. And whatever you do, don't look back!"

Kairi nodded, and ran across the grassy plains.

* * *

"Kairi? Where are you?" 

When she got to where the tunnel was, she found her parents looking for her.

"Where have you been?" her father asked sternly. "We were looking all over for you!"

"I'm sorry." Kairi said meekly.

"Well, we'd better get going," her mother said, "We don't want to miss the movers."

And with that, they walked into the tunnel. Kairi paused for a moment, before following them.

* * *

When they reached the end of the tunnel, they were surprised to find that the car was covered in dust and leaves, like no one had been there for a long time. 

"What is this? Someone's idea of a joke?" asked her father, confused as he began cleaning it off.

Kairi only turned to stare at the tunnel, peering into its gloomy darkness.

"Kairi? It's time to go."

"Don't worry, sweetheart, everything's going to be alright."

Kairi took a deep breath, and climbed into there car. For the longest time, all she could do was watch the statue as it shrunk into the distance.

"You know," her father said, "It can be pretty scary moving back to a new house."

The girl let her gaze drop to her necklace, which neither of her parents had noticed yet, and though of all her friends on the other side.

She smiled and replied, "I think I can handle it."

THE END

* * *

Cast (in order of appearance)

Kairi Ogino- Hayden Panettiere

Leon Ogino- David Boreanaz

Aeris Ogino- Mandy Moore (Yes, I know it's Areith in the game, but I like Aeris better.)

Kama/Sora- Haley Joel Osment

Kage- Billy West

Cloud- Steve Burton

Yuffie- Christy Carlson Romano

Wakka- Shaun Flemming

Maleficent- Susanne Blakeslee

Frog-man – Dan Castanella

Frog woman #1- Cree Summer

Frog woman #2- Nancy Cartwright

Riku- David Gallager

Goofy- Bill Farmer

Lucinda- Kath Soucie

Frog woman #3- Julie Kavner

Frog woman #4- Tara Strong

Frog woman #5- E.G Daily

Tidus- Dee Bradley Baker

* * *

Wow. This is the first multichapter fic I've been able to finish. Yay me! (Waves flags around) Well, until our paths cross again, sayonara. 

_**Gijinka Renamon**_


End file.
